


Your Hand In Mine

by youhaventyet



Series: you looked like the sun [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKise Week, M/M, is this purple prose? i think this might be purple prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhaventyet/pseuds/youhaventyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise’s world is made and remade by Aomine’s hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> [Explosions in the Sky - Your Hand In Mine](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdiY6kijYHE/)

Kise’s world is made and remade by Aomine’s hands, the spans they cover the same length of the miles he’s walked, the texture of his callouses rough against his tear-stained face, the softness they can move with like the rare feeling of peace he gets while standing in front of the ocean.

And just a few inches down, his pulse throbbing in his wrists; the pulse of Kise’s whole world.

 

Kise doesn’t believe in epiphanies, but he does believe that a single person can change your life for the better, can give you the strength to move on, push forward.

He later realizes: to rely on a person so much, to give them all of you, is not something you should do lightly. Because these people can undo you as easily as they can make you.

(Aomine doesn’t offer him his hand to help him up after the Inter-High match, but Kise dreams about it for weeks and weeks and weeks.)

 

At Teikou, Kise used to look at Aomine’s hands to gauge how he was feeling. Even though he’s quick to anger and laughter, he isn’t a very expressive person by nature; but his hands, his hands say a lot of things.

The way he touches the ball speaks of years of devotion. The way he touches the people he likes, brash and sure, like he’s staking a claim. The way he touches Kise after they’ve won a match, hand on his shoulder, hand in his hair, hand on his face, mouth on his mouth.

They never hold hands. Kise daydreams about it in class, not because he’s a particularly clingy or even romantic kind of guy, but he _is_ in love, and that, somehow, bypasses everything else.

But they never hold hands, and then Aomine is drowning in his apathy and too far away from him even as they’re standing on the same court, and Kise feels wrong, like an unfinished puzzle with some pieces knocked loose.

 

After he’s destroyed, Kise remakes himself, because that’s what humans do. But Aomine’s still there, lingering at the foundations, the shape of his hands a constant afterthought.

Not much later, though, a ball in his hands and his team around him, Kise can say “I am my own person,” and believe it.

 

Aomine’s hands have scabs on their knuckles from having punched Haizaki - _for me_ , Kise thinks, and shudders.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” he says, voice shaking; wanting to touch him and not daring to.

Aomine answers “I would do it again,” like it should mean something, eyes fever bright boring into his.

Kise looks down at his scabbed knuckles and knows what. He reaches out, and touches him.

 

Thinking _I love you, I’m in love with you_ while he looks at or even just thinks about Aomine is a thing, but saying it is on a whole different level. His throat closes up and his hands flutter like the wings of a startled bird.

Aomine, he would never say it; but he looks at Kise, and his hands touch him in a  way that is not meant to shape him, but somehow still manages to, totally different from before.

Kise turns into putty in his hands, unable to help himself, and when Aomine’s mouth touches his body it feels like a brand.

But as they lie in bed one night, Aomine’s hands and fingers tracing paths up and down his naked back, Kise thinks _I am my own person_ , and it’s the truth, it’s still the truth.

And then it's easy to just look up at Aomine and say “I love you.” And Aomine, surprisingly, after he's hidden his blushing face in Kise's hair, says it back.

 

As they’re walking home, one evening, Aomine takes his hand, twines their fingers together, and then slips both of his hands inside his pocket.

Kise feels his cheeks go warm, and smiles.

 

Aomine’s hands have always been bigger than Kise’s, but now, looking at how their fingers slot perfectly together, he doesn’t care anymore.


End file.
